Una Promesa
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: Las promesas son pactos verbales donde solo se vale la fuerza de voluntad para cumplirlas,incluso aun después de la muerte de uno de los involucrados.


Disclaimer:Los personajes que aparecen a lo largo de la historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers por lo tanto la historia está hecha solo con fines recreativos.

Una Promesa

La guerra fue difícil, el terror se respiraba en el aire y al dormir se colaba en tus sueños. La alerta permanente y la angustia agotaba cada parte del cuerpo, la tristeza y desesperanza eran ya amigas de las personas. Las familias se mantenían tan juntas como podían, no sabían que más hacer, lo cobardes se escondían y los valientes salían a luchar.

Las guerras siempre las pagan los inocentes y los justo, los que están en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, los que pagan por una condena racial, los valientes que luchan por un mundo de iguales y mejor, y los que tienen que cargar con el dolor de pérdida.

Una silla sin ocupar en la mesa familiar es un recordatorio permanente de lo que pasó, un cuarto vacío, un sillón que conserva aún el calor del ser amado, un espacio vacío en la cama y unas llave que no se han movido del lugar dónde las puso su dueño por última vez.

La muerte de un ser querido no se supera ni se olvida, mucho menos cuando fue repentina e injusta, es por eso que a pesar de haber acabado la guerra, de ya no estar en alerta permanente o saber si vivirás para ver otro amanecer no es un consuelo, porque ya se sabe quiénes no verán otro amanecer; ya no sientes la angustia de si tu ser querido volverá a casa esa noche porque sabes que simplemente no lo hará, no vivirás día a día a la espera de que te llegue la terrible noticia a través de la marca tenebrosa porque ya te llegó. Ahora solo te acompaña la tristeza de saber que nada volverá a ser como antes y que la voz y los ojos que tanto escuchaste, amaste y regañaste no volverán a ti, ya no hay angustia por saber dónde estará porque sabes exactamente en qué sitio está su lápida.

No se respira paz en las semanas siguientes al suceso, se respira sangre, tristeza y lágrimas. Ya no hay que estar en alerta permanente solamente esperar a que el dolor sea menos y ser capaz de vivir con él, ya no hay vida en el mundo mágico solo gente tratando de recuperarse del dolor y del horror.

George Weasley no está consciente del tiempo que ha pasado ni de que no ha vuelto a comer desde el 5 de mayo, ni de que la última vez que salió de su habitación (más de lo estrictamente necesario) fue para ir al funeral y entierro de su hermano, no sabe que han pasado exactamente dos semanas, 3 días y 5 horas desde que perdió no solo a su hermano sino también a la mitad de su alma. La opresión que siente en el pecho no es comparable con nada que haya vivido antes, se siente como un cascaron vacío y toda gana de salir adelante se consumían cada vez más en su almohada junto con las lágrimas. Escucha la voz de su madre a través de la puerta rogándole salir y que comiera algo, su dolor le impedía ver que su familia también sufría, tanto por el integrante menos como por el otro que parece estar más muerto que vivo y ese era el deseo en realidad del joven pelirrojo, consumirse a tal punto que pueda volver a reunirse con su hermano.

Suicidarse era un acto tentador pero no sabía si podría llevarlo a cabo, algo le impedía tomar su varita realizarse un corte en la garganta o conjurar un Avada Kedavra, no sabía bien que era lo que lo evitaba pero simplemente no podía más que pensarlo. Lágrimas nuevas empezaron a rodar por su rostro, se tumbó en la cama y después de lo que le parecieron horas se quedó dormido.

Despertó a los poco segundos abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse el sol entrando por las rendijas, lo que era raro ya que había cerrado las cortinas encantándolas para que no se abrieran, miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que su cama y la de Fred están juntas y mayor sorpresa aún al ver al mismísimo Fred ahí dormido, una inmensa alegría creció dentro de él pero fue efímera ya que noto que era solo un niño, le confundió este hecho tanto que no pudo evitar alargar su mano para tocarle la mejilla dándose cuenta que su mano era más pequeña y regordeta pero esto no le impidió que continuara su camino. El niño pelirrojo que está frente a él abrió los enormes ojos azules, idénticos a los de él.

-George déjame dormir- se quejó con voz pastosa y soñolienta hasta que notó que su hermano tenía los ojos llorosos-¿Has tenido otra pesadilla?- George sin saber qué hacer solo asintió, apto seguido Fred se acercó más a él y lo abrazó, en silencio.

En ese momento su mamá entró a la habitación para despertarlos de su siesta y darles la merienda sonrió con ternura al verlos abrazados, esos dos eran unos terremotos pero realmente tiernos y adorables cuando querían (por ejemplo cuando hacían una travesura).

-Fred, George- les llamó haciendo que se separaran notando los ojos llorosos de uno de los pequeños-¿qué pasó Georgie?

-Tuvo otra pesadilla mami-le respondió Fred.

-No es nada mami-le tranquilizó George, sorprendido una vez más que su voz sonara tan infantil, que por algún extraño motivo había retrocedido en el tiempo o solo estaba soñando, mas no le importo porque tenía a su hermano ahí con él, vivo.

-Bueno, bajen a merendar, les hice bocadillos de jamón.

-¡Sí!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y bajaron corriendo.

- ¡No corran, se pueden caer!- les advirtió Molly sin mucho éxito, así que moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro resignada, decidió bajar.

La mesa donde estaban sentados a comer los hermanos Weasley's se veía ligeramente vacía ya que los dos hermanos mayores Bill y Charlie estaban en Hogwarts solo se veían cinco cabecitas pelirrojas, tres devorando los bocadillos y una llenándose la cara de compota, lo que al ver Molly esto hizo que se acercara para limpiarla y dársela ella misma. Una vez que comieron Ron, el menor de los varones, y Percy fueron hasta la sala dónde el mayor le contaría un cuento, ya que amaba leer y se sentía unido a su hermano (a ambos los gemelos le molestaban mucho), Molly dejó a Ginny en el suelo jugando con una pelota y conjugó un hechizó para que no se aleja más de dos metros de ahí. Por su parte los gemelos subieron a su cuarto a tramar quién sabe qué travesura.

Una vez allí buscaron una quaffle y se pusieron a rodarla, pero Fred notó que su hermanito (¡él es mayor por unos segundo, así digan lo contrario!) estaba muy callado, el sabe que George es sensible pero nunca se ha quedado callado por una pesadilla y sus ojos nunca se han mostrado tristes desde que el recuerda.

-Feorge- llamó por su sobrenombre captando su atención-¿qué soñaste?- "nada bonito" llegó a su pensamiento ante el puchero que hizo-vamos, dime-le pidió alargando las ultimas sílaba con lo que logró hacer sonreír a su gemelo.

-Soñé que te moriste.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó perplejo.

-Había una guerra horrible y un hombre muy malo mataba a la gente para divertirse- respondió con voz un poco baja mientras una serie de pucheros se hacían presente en su rostro.

-¿Cómo el quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado de las historias de papá?

-Sí, ese mismo. Nosotros estábamos bien grandes.

-¿Cómo papá?

-No, cómo el tío Gideon y el tío Fabian en la foto que mamá nos muestra.

-Ahhh, entonces si éramos grandes. Sigue contando.

-Y luchamos en la batalla final- sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas y su voz se volvió cada vez más llorosa-y una pared te cayó encima y no volviste a despertar- su llanto se hizo más fuerte e instintivamente se acercó a su hermano abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, llorando como recordó que lo hacía en el sueño. Estuvieron así hasta que George se calmó y separándose se limpió las lágrimas y los mocos con la manga de suéter marca Weasley y después de un rato más en silencio, Fred decidió hablar.

-Feorge- le llamo otra vez- si algún día me muero-dice pausadamente- no quiero que me sigas, ni que dejes de ser feliz.

-Pero yo no quiero que te mueras.

-Ni yo tampoco quiero que tú te mueras, pero si algún día pasa…prométeme que seguirás siendo tú y que seguirás haciendo travesuras y bromas a Ron y Percy- le pidió con la seriedad de alguien mucho más mayor que un niño de 5 años-promételo-insistió.

-Lo prometo Gred-ambos niños se sonrieron con esto.

-¡Molly, niños, ya llegue!-escucharon la voz de su padre anunciándose desde la sala, haciendo que automáticamente los niños se levantaran y echaran a correr escaleras abajo.

George se despertó botando en la cama un mísero rayo de Sol se filtraba tímidamente por la cortina, le tomo unos segundos procesar lo que había soñado, parecía tan real que bien podía ser un recuerdo de la infancia, lo que era imposible. Nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejilla y recordó las últimas palabras del sueño "_…prométeme que seguirás siendo tú y que seguirás haciendo travesuras y bromas a Ron y Percy_" con una mano retiro las lágrimas que llegaba hasta su barba "_desde cuándo tengo barba_", pensó, no lo sabía y medito que fuera o no real ese sueño, estaba rompiendo con su palabra de seguir adelante en caso de que alguno de los dos muriera y por primera vez en tanto tiempo sonrió.

-Lo siento Fred- se disculpo al aire-no debería estar así, tratare de cumplir la promesa- y acto seguido se levantó con ganas de una ducha y de afeitarse, seguro que a su madre no le gustaría mucho y tal vez lo regañare por no haber comido en tanto tiempo, lo que le está pasando factura ahora ya que no tiene muchas energías.

Sabía que sería difícil y que jamás volviera a ser el de antes por completo, porque el de antes era un gemelo y ahora es un gemelo con su hermano muerto, nunca había estado solo hasta ahora y le costaría acostumbrarse, pero intentará vivir su vida lo más normal posible y ser feliz, aunque sea solo la mitad.


End file.
